Super smash Brothers Universe
by Ryugan Mikazuki
Summary: Desde que derrotaron a Tabuu, un nuevo enemigo esta amenazando no solo con la paz de los universos sino también con el mundo real.
1. Prologo

Hola soy Bloody Angel presentando nuestro primer fic de este gran videojuego, este es mi historia un poco loca, pero espero que les guste. No sean tan malos conmigo TwT.

**Super smash Brothers Universe**

**Prologo**

_Hace mucho tiempo vivía un ser que cuidaba la paz de los universos, junto Master y Crazy hard crearon el torneo Super smash para que los participantes pelearan y entablaran amistad entre ellos todo iba bien hasta ese momento. Un día enloqueció por completo atacando a todos y destruyendo casi de forma inminente a la dimensión donde estaban. Gracias que todos los participen la atacaron pudieron detenerla, antes de poder encerrarla en la dimensión de la luz pudo escapar no si antes decir estas ultimas palabras:_

"_Pudieron detenerme este vez, pero regresare conquistare todos los universo y todos ustedes serán testigos. Dentro de 1000 años empezara mi plan maestro"_

_1000 años después…_

_En una cueva estaba una persona viendo un universo que esta dentro de sus planes y el comienzo de todo: La Tierra_

_Lo se muy corto, pero va hacer mas largo mas adelante. Acepto Oc para que participen en este gran fic._

Nombre del personaje:

Universo:

Edad:

Apariencia física y emocional:

Pareja:

Biografía.(sea corta o larga como gustes)

_**¿Review? OwO**_


	2. Capitulo 1-El ser que comenzó todo

_Hola perdón por la tardanza, estuve viendo cosas que no me acordaba del juego y la historia de alguno de los personajes, ya que quiero agregar unos fragmento de su pasado. Sin más empezamos._

_**Capitulo 1.-El ser que comenzó todo**_

_**10 días antes…**_

En un día muy especial en la mansión Smash se veía a todos los personajes corriendo de un lado para otro. Ese día era cuando los futuros integrantes vendrían y gracias a Master Hand en que los haya invitado en ese gran torneo que hace el y su hermano Crazy hand.

Se podía ver a Peach, Zelda, Nana, Jigglypuff y hasta Samus arreglarse elegantemente. Link, Mario y Luigi vigilaban a Yoshi, Kirby, Diddy Kong y Donkey Kong a no comerse toda la comida si lo hacían ya no habría nada que comer. Los demás estaban preparando lo que faltaba, hasta los villanos ayudaban (si no lo hacían, tendrían muchos chichones en la cabeza de parte de la princesa del reino champiñón con su inseparable sartén)

Mientras hacían eso, muchos hablaban de como serian los nuevos.

-¿Crees que vengan mujeres guapas?-pregunto Snake a Ike, mientras ponía a escondidas cámaras de seguridad.

- Si, escuche a Master Hand que vendrían tres o más.

-¿En serio? Si es así, tendré que impresionarlas con mi masculinidad- se metió en la conversación Capitán Falcón soñando que esta vez conquistaría a una.

-¡Ja! ¿Crees que una hermosa mujer se enamoraría de un viejo que esta obsesionado con carreras de autos? Como TÚ comprenderás-burlándose Snake al corredor de autos, quien ya tenía un tic en el ojo y estaba apunto de lanzarse encima al soldado sino fuera que un rábano asesino se interpuso en el camino.

-Dejen de pelear chicos-hablo Peach con las demás chicas quienes estaban molestas al ver que iban a comenzar una de sus típicas peleas-no es el momento, si quieren hacerlo háganlo en una arena de batalla-sonriendo mientras sacaba su sartén de quien sabe donde-o quieren que les de unos buenos golpes para que entiendan.

Los dos hombres sintieron unos escalofríos y tragaron grueso, ya que ellos ya sintieron en carne propia la ira de la princesa y no querían tener unos chichones durante una semana.

-¡Oigan!-grito Mario interrumpiendo su charla a los demás, quienes voltearon a verlo-¡Ya estamos todos listos, vayan al jardín!

-Ya saben, si empiezan con sus peleas les esperara un castigo que ustedes no olvidaran-amenazo por ultima vez la princesa mientras ellos afirmaban con la cabeza aterrados, ahora sabían el por que los plomeros legendarios hacían lo que quería la rubia .

Así todos estaban a espacio libre, esperando a las dos manos junto con los nuevos. No tardando mucho ya que aparecieron Master y Crazy junto a tres personas, dos hombres y una mujer.

-Bueno chicos, ahora conocerán a los nuevos, quienes ahora vivirán con quiero quejas de4 ustedes trátenlos bien sino los apachurro-amenazo la mano jefe a sus inquilinos, todos asintieron.

-Hola soy Aldeano, mucho gusto-se presento un niñ ojos grandes de color negro. Viste una camisa roja con la imagen del número uno, short verdes, calcetas verde claro y tenis azules.

-Soy Entrenadora es un placer conocerlos-hablo una mujer castaña de piel de un color blanco o un tono pálido de gris. Sus ojos también son grises. Porta una camisa azul con el logotipo de la _Wii Fit_, y unos pantalones negros que cubren tres cuartos de sus piernas.

-Soy Megaman, espero que seamos amigos-dijo un muchacho de cabello castaño, ojos azules. Viste un traje de color cian que recorre todo su cuerpo, tiene como aditamentos unas botas, guanteras, un casco y un calzoncillo de color azul celeste: En la base de sus botas lleva uno orificios azul marino. El casco tiene en su centro un adorno cuadrado y una barra horizontal del mismo color que su traje - atrás del casco lleva 3 pequeñas rayas horizontales - además de 2 orejeras circulares de color azul celeste. (Ahorita no tiene el casco)

-Bien muchachos, como de seguro se llevaran bien los dejamos-antes de irse ambas manos Crazy comento algo mas-ah se nos olvidaba otro invitado va venir, pero va llegar mas tarde. ¡Que empiece la pachanga!

Con ese grito de entusiasmo empezó la diversión. Los comelones hicieron competencias de quien comía mas, aunque daba igual quien ganara, todos sabían que ellos tenían estómagos sin fondo y eso duraría por horas. Sonic era el DJ ayudado por Olimar con sus pikmins (aunque no lo crean) creando música movida.

Todos se divertían y algunos bailaban, Crazy se acerco a su hermano quien estaba muy pensativo.

-¡Bro! ¡Diviértete no tengas caras largas en esta gran pachangon que ellos organizaron!-dijo eufóricamente moviéndose al ritmo de la música.

-No puedo tranquilizarme, durante estos días tengo el presentimiento que el en algún momento vendrá y todo estaría en peligro-dijo serio y preocupado.

-No te preocupes Bro, si sucede nosotros lo detendremos como la ultima vez!- animo a su hermano.

Suspirando derrotado ante el ánimo de su loco hermano, tenia razón debería estar contento ante el inicio del nuevo torneo, pero después de lo sucedido con Tabuu, estaba inquieto e incluso con temor ya que si venia el y no pudieran derrotarlo todo lo conocido desaparecería. Mirando al cielo solo esperaba que ese mal presentimiento desapareciera.

-Eso espero Crazy, eso espero.

La fiesta transcurría tranquilamente, todos hablaban con los nuevos y las chicas con la Entrenadora, hasta que alguien llamaba al pequeño ángel, quien reconocería a cualquier lado

-Pit

El mencionado volteo encontrándose a una hermosa mujer de tez blanca, tenia el cabello largo hasta la cadera de color verde al igual que sus ojos, vistiendo un vestido blanco con adornos de oro en su vestido. Utilizaba sandalias y una tiara dorada.

-¡Palutena-sama!

Corrió abrazándola, la diosa correspondio el abrazo sonriendo cálidamente al niño.

-Te sorprendí ¿No es así?

-Si mucho, pero ¿que hace usted aquí? no me diga que…-no pudo terminar la frase ya que sabia la respuesta

-Correcto, soy la invitada que Master hand invito a este torneo.

Sintiéndose feliz Pit ya que Palutena estaría con el, sin embargo recordó si su diosa estaba aquí ¿que sucedería con La Tierra de los Ángeles? Palutena miro la preocupación de su leal ángel, acaricio su cabeza y hablo:

-No te preocupes Pit, los Icarios protegerán el lugar. Ellos aunque se ven débiles son fuertes y se harán cargo, además puse un campo de energía para ayudarlos.

Suspirando de alivio ante la noticia ganándose una leve sonrisa de la peliverde, ya que ella tenia razón sus compañeros cuidarían con su vida su hogar.

-Palutena-sama le presentare a mis amigos/compañeros/rivales en esta gran casa.

Pit presento a los demás a Palutena. Quienes la recibieron muy bien hasta incluso recibió piropos de Capitan Falcon, Snake e inesperadamente de Ganondorf, sorprendiendo demasiado a Link y a Zelda preguntándose si ya estaban borrachos. No todos los días veías al rey de las tinieblas diciendo cosas bonitas a una mujer que resulto ser la diosa de la dimensión en donde pertenece el castaño alado.

Todo iba excelente sin saber, que un ser los veía con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro.

-Ya es hora que me encuentre con mis viejos amigos el eufórico Crazy y su hermano el siempre ordenado Master.-dijo aumentando mas su sonrisa a su lado se encontraba un ser que estaba impaciente-por supuesto que iras conmigo, quieres tu venganza, pero como te dije todo a su tiempo.

Creando con su mano un agujero negro entrando en el esas dos sombras. Llegando unos cuantos metros a la mansión

La fiesta transcurría tranquilamente hasta que repentinamente el cielo se tiño de rojo, la luna oscureció, un fuerte temblor azoto el lugar tirando todas las cosas incluyendo la comida, muchos lloraron por su pérdida y el aire se hizo muy pesado mientras una risa se escuchaba en todos lados.

-¿Que esta pasando aquí?-pregunto Sonic un poco exaltado

-Yo tengo algo que ver-respondio una voz que sonaba tranquila sin embargo sentías que te congelaba la sangre.

-Crazy…

-Lo se Bro, esa es la señal que el esta aquí.

Todos quedaron impactados que al frente suyo se formaba una sombra de ojos rojos. La mano derecha se tenso al ver que su mal presentimiento estaba frente de ellos.

-Espero que me hayan extrañado-rio con sarcasmo -ya que tenemos cosas pendientes.

-¡Todos entren a la casa!-ordeno la mano jefe a los demás.

Hagan caso a Master-secundo la mano loca serio, muchos se sorprendieron, pero muy pocos sabían que cuando el estaba serio significaba que el asunto era grave.

-Oh, no quieren que lastime a sus marionetas-se burlo mientras veía a todos con desprecio

-No es cierto, hemos hecho estos torneos para que ellos entablaran amistad entre ellos y asi estar en paz entre todas las dimensiones. Eso deberías saberlo-

Lo se-confeso ampliando mas su sonrisa-sin embargo, eso no significa que pueda destruirlos.

-¡Eso no te lo permitiremos! Gritaron los smashers mientras se posicionaban alrededor de la sombra. Los nuevos quisieron ayudar, pero de algún modo estaban inmovilizados ¿pero por que?

Ike, Marth y Meta Knight iniciaron atacando con sus espadas, seguidos por Link, Toon, Pit y Zelda disparando flechas con sus arcos, mientras Snake, lanzaba granadas junto a Kirby. También Fox, Falco y Wolf disparaban con sus pistolas hacia la sombra, junto a R.O.B., quien lanzaba rayos láser con los ojos. Incluso Olimar lanzaba Pikmins con fuerza y el Rey Dedede hacía aparecer Waddle Dees. Sonic enrollado en una bola igual Jigglypuff giraba sobre su propio eje, arremetiendo con mucha fuerza y velocidad al enemigo. Luigi salio disparado hacia adelante, impactándose también el. Saltando y esquivando las flechas Capitan Falcon junto al rey de los gerudos, hizo su Falcon punch y Ganondorf su golpe de hechicero. Donkey empezó a golpear a puñetazo limpio a la mano, apoyado por la cacahuetola de Diddy, los muslitos de pollo que aparecían de la sartén de Mr. Game, los rábanos de Peach, Pikachu lanzo un gran impactrueno, Yoshi arrojaba sus huevos y los Ice Climbers utilizaban sus martillos lanzando pedazos de hielo.

Al seguir atacando los demás, algunos sacaron unas pequeñas gemas que les había dado la mano jefe para una emergencia, eso era una emergencia y la iban a usar. Las rompieron y fueron rodeados por energía multicolor. Significando que podían hacer su Smash Final.

Al lado de Samus se situaron los tres pokemon de Red, preparados para recibir instrucciones.

Mario también se posicionó junto a ellos, preparando su ataque. Por detrás, Bowser parecía concentrar energía mientras su cuerpo aumentaba de tamaño.

En el lado derecho, Lucas y Ness concentraban energía, mientras Lucario concentraba más aura en una gran esfera.

-¡Apartaos!- ordeno Samus a los demás.

-Vamos saber si puedes con esto–sonrió maliciosamente Lucario mientras descargaba su ataque junto con Mario, Samus, Lucas, Ness y Red.

-¡Remate triple!

-¡Tormenta aural!

-¡Tormenta Estelar PSI!

-¡Mario Final!

-¡Láser Zero!

El potente disparo de Samus, el ataque combinado de los tres pokemons, el ataque final de Mario, la tormenta aural de Lucario y los ataques combinados de Lucas y Ness siguieron la estela de los anteriores, golpeando con fuerza al malo. Por si fuera poco, un Giga Bowser arremetió contra el derribándolo al instante.

Pensaron que con eso lo habían derrotado. De pronto, vieron que empezó a reírse y levantarse como si nada, preocupándose Master.

-Eso es todo- hablo riéndose mientras se limpiaba el polvo-solo me hicieron cosquillas. Pensé que iba a ser fuertes, pero son muy débiles.

Camino con tranquilidad hacia los demás, quienes se pusieron en defensa esperando el ataque

-¿Ahora que hacemos?- cuestiono Samus a sus compañeros, nadie contesto, sin embargo ella y los demás sabían una cosa: si iban a caer seria peleando.

-¡Crazy vamos a invocar las bolas smash! ¡Prepárate!

-¡Por supuesto, hermano!

Las 2 manos se concentraron y casi lograban su objetivo, sin saber que eso era lo que quería el enemigo.

-¡Oh, no lo harán ustedes no interferirán!

Unas cadenas doradas muy familiares a Master, aparecieron inesperadamente atrapándolo a el y Crazy

-¡¿Que esas cadenas no son...?!

-Adivinaste, estas cadenas fueron hechas por alguien que ustedes conocen que justamente esta arriba de ellos-señalo con su dedo alguien.

Todos miraron hacia la dirección que el señalaba, encontrando a la persona que ellos habían destruido y pensaron no verla nunca más: Tabuu

-Que gran sorpresa les diste Tabuu a tus enemigos-sonriendo sádicamente-ya que todos estamos aquí reunidos déjenme presentarme mi nombre es Omega. Se que ninguno de los que están aquí van ayudarme a destruir todolo que ustedes conocen. Matarlos seria muy fácil.

Los smashes endurecieron la mirada, pelearían pero estaban débiles y los que hicieron su final Smash agotados casi no se podían levantarse.

-Como soy un ser benevolente, les daré un poco mas de tiempo. Haremos un juego si pueden llegar a mi territorio que dudo que lo hagan y se hacen mas fuertes les daré una ventaja. Pero si perecen más de 5 veces se convertirán en mis esclavos por toda la eternidad. ¿Esta claro?

-Si es asi-hablo Megaman junto con el aldeano, la entrenadora y Palutena (quienes con la llegada de Tabuu pudieron moverse) se reunieron con los demás-tendremos que llegar todos juntos para que lo hagamos.

-Nunca dije que fueran todos juntos-con un chasquido de dedos los cuerpos de los Smashes empezaron a hacerse pedazos, no pudieron hacer nada hasta que dejaron de existir

-¡¿Que es esto?!

-¡¿Por que nuestros cuerpos empiezan a desaparecer?!

-¡Juro Omega que te detendremos!-fueron las últimas palabras de Mario antes de desaparecer por completo, ante la risa triunfal de Omega

-¿Que les hiciste Omega?- pregunto enojado Crazy

-¿Que les hice? Los separe por todos lados, para que sea mas divertido y ustedes tendrán un nuevo hogar. Que empiece el juego.

_**10 días después…**_

En la cima de una colina se podía ver una persona observando alrededor en señal de algun enemigo

-No hay nada aquí-

Un erizo azul llego a la colina deteniéndose a lado

-No hay nadie en ningún lado, sigamos y esperemos que alguien no haya sido capturado-hablo hacia a una chica albina y ojos rosas quien asintió con la cabeza antes de irse de ahí.

En otro lugar específicamente en una selva. Una muchacha rubia de inmensos ojos verdes esperaba que un pokemon y su compañero regresaran para seguir y encontrar a algún Smash antes que sea capturado por Omega.

Lo que ninguna de las dos sabían que en algún lado, encontrarían a nuevos personajes que la ayudarían en su mision:Derrotar a Omega antes que destruya todas las dimensiones existentes.

_Continuara…._

_Lo se, lose muy corto e hice lo mejor posible que fuera mas largo pero bueno. No se enojen copnmigo TwT_

¿Todavía tiene futuro este fic? Eso espero solo ustedes sabrán

_YA NO ACEPTO OC'S SOLO LOS QUE ALCANZARON APARECERAN MAS ADELANTE EN ESTE FIC. PERO AHORA SI CONTESTAN BIEN LA PREGUNTA APARECERÁ EL GANADOR EN EL TERCER CAPITULO:_

_En super smash 64 y melee iba aparecer un personaje, pero por 2 razones no pudo. Díganme quien es el personaje y las razones el por que no apareció. Tienen hasta la próxima semana para que contesten_

_A otra cosa mas, necesito que me den 6 ataques su descripción y su Smash final la agregare a la historia, los que escogieron Polemon escojan 3 pokemon de cualquier región que ustedes quieran si quieren agreguen a un pokemon legendario._

_**Ahora los comentarios:**_

_**Bowser3000000**_: Felicidades por entrar, pero necesito que describas un poco mas la apariencia física ya que como deje de ver hace mucho tiempo Fairy Tail, ya no me acuerdo mucho y mas si tengo muchas cosas en mente- Perdón por las molestias.

_**Haibaku Ishida**_: Que bien que entraste, perdonanos en no poder enviarte review tenemos cosas por hacer y aparte que sali de vacaciones. Lo Bakugan no te preocupes a mi también fue que era muy trillado e intente agregarlo, sin embargo Ryu no me dejo, dice que eran muchas dimensiones y tenemos que acomodarlos, pero nos gusta este anime.*w*

**Sakura-sparda: **Gracias por el cumplido y espero que te siga gustando. Dime que personaje es y entrara con mucho gusto a esta loca historia.

_**Guest: **_Te pondré 02 ya que hay otra persona con el mismo nombre. Lo de Hitman Reborn fue inesperado ya que me gusta mucho ese anime.

_** : **_aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, perdón por la demora.

_**Guest: **_Te pondremos Guest 01 ya que hay otro. Todo este bien solo necesito la apariencia física y los ataques.

_**Animeseris: **_Esta todo en orden solo necesito la dimensión en la que estas. Y lo de posdata. No te preocupes no fue largo además fue genial lo de las "victimas recurrentes".

_**LaylaDarkness: **_Si quieres pueden salir los dos no te preocupes.

**¿Review? OwO (ojos de cochorrito)**


End file.
